


Honeymoon

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Insecurities, Loki Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Original F/F Relationship, Real locations, Sexual Harassment, Sightseeing, Smutt, Steve Feels, Switching, Tourist Attractions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Steve and Loki's Honeymoon. Fun times





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised the next part of the Series is ready. this one is over several Chapters and if you missed the rating and the tags, it contains a lot of sex. if its not your thing, please hang on as the next part should be up in a couple of day.
> 
> Please read all other parts first. 
> 
> I have got a little bit of Italian throughout the story and will be providing the English translations in the notes for each relevant chapter. I am open to corrections.
> 
> Beta read by Shallowgenepool. Thank you lots and lots

Loki looked up from his book and over at Steve, whose head was resting on his shoulder. He had been dozing for about the last fifteen minutes. Loki was surprised he had lasted the first six hours given how much he disliked flying. Still, they both enjoyed the comfort of travelling in first class. Steve had originally wanted to travel economy, but Loki had persuaded him that they deserved to splash out a little. After all they were only having one honeymoon and Steve had relented.

Loki smiled again before looking at his watch. According to him it was just after ten in the evening, but that didn’t mean anything given the change of the time zones.

He caught the attention of the flight attendant as she walked by. “My dear, could you give me the time?”

The woman nodded before checking her own watch, which she had clearly already changed. “I would say about two-thirty a.m, but we’ll be crossing into the next time zone soon. We’re looking to be landing with the next two hours.” She glanced at Steve, who shifted slightly at the sound of voices. “Would you like me to get you or your friend a drink, sir?”

Loki shook his head. “Husband, and we’re fine. I think I should try to get a little sleep myself. Can you wake us twenty minutes before landing?”

The woman nodded again and went off to help another passenger and Loki closed his book and settled down to try and rest.

 

It was six-thirty a.m. by the time Loki and Steve landed in Rome. However, due to the changing time zones, it was closer to midnight for them and they were exhausted. They had managed to get a little sleep on the plane but nowhere near as much as either were used to. 

Once they cleared of the terminal, they quickly got to their hotel and checked into the honeymoon suite. Even though it was early morning and the rest of the hotel was waking up, Loki and Steve closed all the blinds and curtains, cutting out as much light from the room as possible, before stripping off and cuddling up in bed.

 

Loki opened his eyes to find that Steve had shifted while he slept, so now he was sprawled over him with both arms and legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. This, Loki didn’t mind to much apart from the fact that from the way Steve was now lying, he was cutting off the blood supply to Loki's arm, which was getting a little numb.

“Steve.” Loki said gently, shaking his husband’s shoulder with his free hand. 

Steve opened his eyes and lifted his head, the movement released Loki’s arm and he pulled it free quickly, flexing his fingers to get the blood flowing again.

“Sorry. What time is it?” Steve said, shifting so Loki could turn to look at the clock on the bedside table. 

“Just before eleven a.m. Not too late. Do you want to see if we can get some breakfast?” Loki asked.

Steve moved again, this time until he was once more pressing Loki under him. “I think we have something more important to do, don’t you?”

Loki caught the look in Steve’s eye and knew exactly what he meant. He lifted his hand, wrapped it around the back of Steve's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Steve quickly took control, his legs moving until he had his thigh pushing gently into Loki's groin. His tongue slid into Loki’s month and roamed, finding all the places that he knew so well.

While their relationship was equal emotionally and physically, Loki tended to top a little more often than Steve. Not that Steve submissive, he simply loved Loki on top of him. So, Steve being assertive was a real treat for Loki.

Steve’s month dropped to Loki’s neck, biting gently before kissing his way down to his shoulder. His hands which had been by Loki’s head, moved down as Steve started on Loki’s nipples, licking and sucking them into sensitive little points, Loki moaning all the while.

Steve could feel Loki becoming hard under his thigh and he swiftly moved down lower to meet it. Steve could see that Loki’s cock matched his own and with a smile up at his husband, he ran his tongue along his length, causing Loki to buck and yelp in surprise.

“Steve.” Loki said, his voice strained.

Steve grinning again, before taking Loki into his month all the way down, until his nose was nestled in Loki's black curls. Loki moaned again and fought hard not to buck his hips. Steve, on the other hand, began to rise and drop again, his lips sliding up and down on the thick shaft. Every so often he come all the up to the head, running his tongue around it a few times before plunging down again. 

It wasn’t long before Loki lost control and began thrusting up to meet Steve as he slid down his cock again. It caused Steve to cough as it the tip touched the back of his throat, but he didn’t stop, adding some suction. Loki lifted his head and shoulders so he could watch Steve, his eyes filled with wonder at the man he loved.

Loki couldn’t last long like this and his climax soon overtook him. Steve got clear just in time as Loki spilled over his stomach and he fell back on to the bed, sated. Pushing his own very hard erection out of his mind for a moment, Steve grabbed some tissues to clean him.

While Loki recovering, Steve moved off the bed and started rummaging through their suitcases. He quickly found their toiletries bags and pulled out the lube, he got back up on to the bed just as Loki was coming back to himself. He sat up and noticed Steve’s throbbing cock and he reached out his hand, to give Steve what he had given him, but Steve stopped him. He crawled over Loki, making him lean back on the pillows and kissed him before looking him in the eye.

“I’m not done with you just yet, lover. I want to finish inside you.” Steve said, his voice thick with his desire. 

Loki groaned, shivering with his own desire and despite the fact he had only just climaxed, felt his cock stir again. Steve encouraged him to roll over and quickly got some of the gel over his fingers. 

He kissed the base of Loki’s spine and slowly eased a finger into Loki’s entrance, listening to his husband moan. He slid in and out a few times before adding a second, then quickly a third, scissoring his fingers to stretch Loki as much as he could. Loki began to pant a little and every time Steve touched his prostate, his body shuddered.

“Steve. Steve, now.” He managed to gasp. Steve withdrew his fingers and waited as Loki had gotten up onto his hands and knees. Steve got more lube and coated his cock, then moved into position behind Loki, lined up his cock and slowly pushed his way inside.

Loki’s arms shook as Steve filled him frustratingly slowly and once he was all the way in, Steve stopped, letting Loki a moment to relax completely around him. Once he was sure, he pulled out and slid home fully once more, causing Loki to catch his breath. Steve soon set a steady rhythm and reached his hand around and found that Loki was once more hard. Loki himself was moaning in time with the thrusts, but Steve didn’t seem to be finding what he was looking for. 

Reaching his arms under Loki’s shoulders, he pulled his husband up gently until his back was flush to Steve's chest and both of them were leaning back on their feet. Loki was now bearing down on him to meet his thrusts and in response, reached his arm back wrapping it around Steve’s neck, keeping him close, turning his head to kiss Steve whenever his could. This new angle meant that Steve was hitting Loki’s prostate more regularly and he picked up the pace a little more, both of them now becoming very vocal. Steve reaching around again, taking Loki’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The extra friction slowly drove Loki mad and for a second time, he climaxed with a cry. Steve thrust only a few times more, before he followed, moaning into Loki’s shoulder. The pair collapsed on to the bed, completely exhausted.

 

The newlyweds slept for another hour before they finally got out of bed and explored their suite. It was a massive room which had a large king-size bed and a sitting area and the part they liked the most was the bathroom. The bath was big enough for both of them to sit in comfortably, which, after ordering room service, was the first thing they did. And of course, that led to another round of mutual blow jobs.

In fact, the rest of that day was spent in bed. Not something in all the time they had been together, they had ever been able to do. The following day was only a slight improvement, given that they did venture down to the hotel bar for a few drinks before once more heading to their room and acting that way all newlyweds should.

The third day however, they decided that they really should see more of the city. After all, one of the reasons that had decided to come here was to see all the history and art that Rome had to offer.

They started with the Vatican City. This was specifically for Steve who wanted to see the centre of the largest religion on earth, not for the religion but for the Art. Top of his list was the St. Peters Basilica and they spent a whole day exploring the carving and architecture of St. Peters Square, before moving on to the Basilica itself. Steve spent hours looking at the frescoes in the Sistine Chapel, marvelling at the scale of everything, at the skill that the masters of the past had and wished his talent was a fraction of theirs. Loki had had to drag him away at the end of their time there.

That evening Loki and Steve found a small café and enjoyed a romantic dinner together.

The following morning, the couple decided to visit the Colosseum and the Pantheon and Steve and Loki both enjoyed looking at the remains of the past. The Colosseum was amazing, even though it was still a partial ruin. The restoration work that was taking place had helped bring it closer to its former glory and the couple also took a look at the Museum of Eros, making them blush a little. The Pantheon was a working Catholic Church but there was evidence everywhere of its original religious significance to the Romans in the carvings and the domed roof itself.

That evening after they had eaten, Loki and Steve took a walk along the backs of the Tiber, hand in hand. The view of the Vatican City in the evening glow was magical and they quickly headed home to remind themselves the reason they were there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve have a night out

The next day, Steve and Loki explored the shops picking up mementoes of their trip and gifts for their family. It was there that they saw a leaflet for a bar not far from the Colosseum that advertised for the gay night life.

Steve and Loki had never been big on clubbing and parties, even when they were both single. When they did, they preferred the boundaries of their existing family and friends, so they hadn’t really been to many gay bars and clubs at home, sticking to general venues.

Steve would have probably preferred not to this time either, but Loki was interested.

“It’ll be a bit of fun.” Loki said, running his eye over the leaflet again. “I’m not saying we get drunk, but it will be nice to meet people while we’re here. I still talk to some of the people I met while I was traveling and it’s great to hear their experiences.”

Steve couldn’t argue with that reasoning and so that evening saw them getting ready for their night out on the town. Steve dressed in a casual white shirt and black jeans, but Loki decided to give Steve a little treat. Instead of his customary jeans, Loki had brought with him a pair of black leather pants which he coupled with a black t-shirt. They weren’t his most comfortable pair of trousers and he had never worn then out of the house before, but they drove Steve wild and that was always worth the pinching. Not that Steve agreed.

“You are not wearing those.” Steve gasped, even as he enjoyed the view. The pair had always said that these were private and certainly not shared with their family.

Loki scowled. “Don’t start, Steve. I haven’t worn these in months, we don’t know anyone else here and I want to see your face later when I’ve been dancing in them all night.”

Steve opened and shut his mouth again, before moving close to his husband. Steve ran his hands down Loki’s back and took his arse with both his hands. “Just make sure that they know that this is mine.” He said before he kissed him.

 

The bar was already busy when they arrived and the atmosphere was buzzing. There was local band playing who were pretty good, on the small stage at the edge of the lowered dance floor. They had lot of people on the dance floor, mostly couples or groups, but there were a few singles, clearly scooping for possible hook-ups. Around the dance floor and on the upper level there was lots of tables and alcoves, where Steve was sure that there were couples making out and doing other things.

Steve's arm went instinctively around Loki’s waist, holding him into to his side. He couldn’t explain why, even to himself. At home, they would go out every so often and Steve had never been bothered with Loki dancing, even with other people. He gave off this air of being spoken for and even when someone did try to get close, he set them straight and made sure his next dance was with his partner. 

Here, surrounded by strangers, Steve felt on edge, uncomfortable. He was more than aware that there were others in room watching them, but as far as he was concerned they were all looking at his stunning husband.

Loki could feel Steve’s tension and he pulled away before turning to face him. “You alright, Steve? You’re not happy.”

Steve eyes glanced around the club before he focused on Loki again. “I’m ok, let’s find a table.”

Loki wasn’t convinced and he linked hands with Steve. “You’re tense. Do you want to go?”

Steve actually thought about for a second, but he didn’t want to spoil their night because he was feeling a little insecure, he smiled and said. “No, it’s okay. Once we’ve had a drink, I’m sure it’ll fine. Let’s grab a seat Okay.”

Steve let Loki lead him to a small table away from the crowd and he quickly popped to the bar for a couple of beers. Loki spoke reasonably good Italian so he normally ordered if they weren’t sure if the person they talked to spoke English. Steve knew a few key phrases, the niceties, but he didn’t have a good ear for languages.

They drank their beers quickly and then headed to the dance floor. Steve still felt uneasy, particularly with the significant number of men and also some girls checking out Loki’s arse in those damn trousers. As they danced, Steve kept closer to Loki then he might have normally and touched him whenever he could.

Loki could tell what Steve was doing, he was showing everyone that he was taken. In anyone else, Loki may have been offended, but Steve rarely showed his possessive side, the pair were so certain of each other’s devotion that jealousy wasn’t an issue, but this wasn’t jealousy, this was about protection. Steve was protecting Loki from others that may think they could have him and it turned him on.

After a few dances, Steve and Loki returned to their table. It was getting busy and they had managed to catch a waiter to get more drinks. Before he came back, two women approached the table, one had dark brown hair, cut to shoulder length and a warm, if slightly reserved face. She also seemed around Steve and Loki age, perhaps late twenties. The other had long multi-coloured hair, mostly sky blue and bright red and seemed very bubbly, she also looked a little younger, possibly twenty-two or three and very pretty. The bubbly woman pulled her companion through the crowd, clearly looking for a seat. When she saw the two empty seats on Steve and Loki’s table, she dragged her friend over.

“Sono occupati, tutto il resto è pieno di tesi?” She asked.

“Non, sedere per favour.” Loki replied and turned to Steve. “They want to join us, everywhere else seems full.”

Steve nodded, happy that they seemed to be another couple. “Sure, not a problem.”

“Thank you.” The quieter woman said in very clear English. Given that Loki had explained to Steve what was being said, she most likely guessed he didn’t know much Italian. 

Steve smiled at her, grateful and reached out his hand. “I’m Steve, this is my husband Loki.”

The bubbly girl quickly shook his hand. “Oh, that is wonderful, how long have you been married?”

Loki smiled, before he replied. “This is actually our Honeymoon.”

The dark hair woman nodded. “Congratulations, and you picked a beautiful place for it. Now we are being rude. I am Esta and this is my partner Pippa. You must forgive her, she can get a little excited.” 

“I simply wish to dance, that is why we came here. Will someone join me, or must I go alone?” Pippa said, looking hopefully from Esta, then to Loki and Steve. 

Loki raised an eyebrow to Steve who shrugged with a slight nod. Loki could tell that something about these two had put him more at ease and Loki breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’m game. Steve can keep Esta company if she wants to stay here.”

And with that they were both up and on the floor before their respective other halves could say a word. Steve watched as the pair found their rhythm together and were soon causing every head in the room to look at them.

Esta’s voice brought Steve's attention back to her. “Your Loki dances well. Pippa loves to dance, but me, not so much. What of you, do you not wish to join him?”

“We danced a lot earlier. I prefer the slow stuff they'll play later, but this is how he unwinds, he’ll dance around the house, music blaring.” Steve replied. “So Pippa is certainly a live wire.” He paused when Esta looked confused. “Full of energy.”

“Ah, yes she is. It is strange that I like the quieter things in life and she, excitement. It is a wonder that we should find it so easy together, but then who can say?” 

“They do say opposites attract and all that.” Steve eyes drifted to the dance floor again. He saw a man on the edge looking intently at Loki, but then he wasn’t the only one interested and Loki was good at keeping people like that away from himself. It looked like Loki had also noticed and was steering them to another part of the floor.

Steve and Esta talked for a while, swapping stories and generally getting to know each other. Steve told her about the girls and how he met Loki, while Esta told him everything about herself and Pippa.

 

Pippa came back to the table half hour later, and fanned herself with the drinks list from their table. Steve glanced around before asking “Where is Loki?”

“He went for drinks. He is handsome and such a gentleman. As are you, Steve.” She replied lightly.

Steve strained over the crowd to look for Loki and jumped to his feet, fighting his way through people to get to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian 
> 
> Sono occupati, tutto il resto è pieno di tesi - Are theses seats taken, everywhere else is full?
> 
> Non, sedere per favore – No sit, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their night out continues.

Loki led Pippa from the floor and raised his hand in a drinking motion. Pippa nodded and shouted her and Esta's order before heading the table and Loki made his way over to the bar. He had an uncomfortable feeling as if something was breathing down his neck, but shook off the feeling and leaned closer to get the barman’s attention. The barman seemed distracted however at the much busier end of the bar.

Loki tensed up as a hand ran over the leather covering his arse. His first guess was Steve, but he knew that his husband would never be that forward in a public place and his hand snapped back, grabbing the offending arm, pushing it away, before he turned around.

It had been the man that both he and Steve had spotted earlier, he was tall, thick set with dark hair and narrow eyes. 

He ran his eyes over Loki and said. “Vivace, mi piace i miei uomini. Potremo godere di noi stessi che sono sicuro."

Loki glared at the other man and he was so angry, that he forgot his Italian. “Keep your hands away from me. I’m not interested.”

The other man switched to English too and he took a few steps closer. “But one such as you should not be alone. I know a good place we can sit, drink a little and then….” He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Loki backed away from the man. He had however had been toward the end of the bar and hit wall sooner than he had hoped. Still he laughed. “Who said I was alone? And even if I were, I said no. Now leave me alone.”

The man was now crowding Loki, not quite touching but as good as. “Dressed in those.” His eyes flicked to Loki’s pants. “You are looking for someone, someone to show you how to take them off.”

Loki was just debating if a punch to the gut or a knee in the balls would get his message across sufficiently when a voice behind them caught his attention.

“He said no. So, I think it’s time you left.” Steve said, his tone sending out a clear warning.

The man missed it completely. “Go away. I got him first, there are plenty more on the dance floor.”

“Listen, I’ve tried to be polite, but if you don’t back off from him right now, we will be having more than words.” Steve’s protectiveness was sending shivers down Loki’s spine. He had never seen Steve like this before as there had never been any real need, but while Loki was more than capable with dealing with this himself, he decided to let Steve take the lead. It seemed odd that Steve didn't point out that they were married, but then the bastard shouldn't behave this way, whether his victim was single or not.

The man turned to face Steve and pulled himself up a little taller trying to intimidate Steve. Steve simply lifted his eyebrow unimpressed. “I would leave, while you still can walk. This prostituto is mine”

The man didn’t see it coming. One second he was standing, the next he was on the ground, both hands over his face, trying to stop the bleeding from his broken nose. 

Steve shook his hand out, still feeling the force of the impact with the other man’s face and he looked at Loki. "That did mean what I thought it did, right?"

All Loki had time for was a nod, before two men, looking like they could be bouncers arrived. Between them they pulled the man off the floor and dragged him to the doors, talking rapidly to him. Steve got his free hand to Loki’s, while still opening and closing the other.

“It would seem he has been warned for being too.. eager with other patrons before and has now been banned.” Loki translated as the barman came over to them, followed by Esta and Pippa.

“Please forgive this poor behaviour, it is not tolerated here. Please, the drinks for the rest of the night are free of charge.” The barman said, looking very apologetic.

“Grazie.” Loki replied, squeezing Steve’s hand tighter.

The group returned to their table, fresh drinks in hand. But the incident had taken the shine off the evening and after arranging to meet the girls for lunch the following day, Loki and Steve decided to head back to their hotel.

 

The walk back was quiet which surprised Loki. Steve suddenly stopped dead and looked at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said, not meeting his husbands eye.

Loki was sure he had misheard him. “What for?” He asked.

Steve dropped his eyes to the ground. “I didn’t mean to treat you like some damsel that needed rescuing, but I saw him backing you into the wall and after what he called you, I.. I saw red and snapped. I know you can take care of yourself and I’ll try not too get to possessive, I don’t want to be that guy.”

Loki snorted and Steve’s head snapped up. “You really can be thick sometimes, Steve. Your caveman act is a major aphrodisiac, trust me.”

With that, Loki buried his hands in Steve's shirt and pulled him forward, his month finding Steve's. Steve got with the programme double time and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist.

Loki pulled back after a few moments "Take me home, Steve." He whispered.

 

Loki’s leather pants were victim to Steve eagerness as the second they got into the hotel room, he began yanking at his clothes. The shirt came off okay, but the pants ended up with the zipper being damaged beyond repair. Loki didn’t mind as he was certain that he wouldn’t be wearing them again, thanks to this evening.

They did make it to the bed, but Steve couldn’t wait for their normal foreplay, he needed Loki now. Without ceremony, he handed Loki the lube and laid back on the bed, his legs spread wide. Loki had expected Steve to want to top, but was more than happy to go with it and he prepped Steve as fast and as carefully as he could, before slowly sliding into him.

Steve waiting until Loki was fully inside him and then he flipped them over, catching Loki completely by surprise. He leaned over to kiss Loki, his tongue tracing his lips before he sat upright, then he laced their fingers together and used Loki’s hands to brace himself.

“Hang on.” Steve said before his lifted himself up and pushed down hard onto Loki’s cock. Loki moaned as he filled Steve again. God, he loved this man.

Steve felt like he was on fire and set a punishing pace. He was determined to prove that Loki was all his, that no one else could touch him. He lifted and came down again, seeming to try get Loki as far inside him as he could.

Loki was lost in the sensation as Steve rode him hard. He could feel his climax building and tried to free his hand to touch Steve’s cock, but his husband simply gripped tighter, refusing to let him go.

“Steve.. Steve, I’m close.. I’m” Loki panted out.

With renewed energy, Steve thrust down hard again and again, until he heard Loki gasp his name and felt his climax pulse inside him. He stayed still for a moment, then lifted off of Loki gently, before falling on to the bed next to him.

Loki recovered quickly and saw that Steve wasn’t doing anything about his own erection. Without a word, Loki quickly got on his knees, taking Steve into his mouth. As Steve was already fairly worked up, it didn’t take much before he was moaning through his own orgasm, while Loki was swallowed his spill.

“Steve, are you okay? What's wrong?” Loki asked as he pulled Steve to him.

When he replied, Steve’s voice was thin and shaking a little. “I just keep thinking about what could have happened if I hadn’t seen what was going on. I know you would have been fine, but what if you hadn’t been, what if there was more than one of them? I could have lost you and I can’t do that. I can’t,”

Loki kissed Steve’s temple, then lifted his hand so they could both see his wedding band. “See that? Whatever happens, that means I’m not going anywhere. As long as it is in my power, nothing will take me away from you. I love you, Steve.”

Steve buried his head into Loki's shoulder and whispered “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian
> 
> Vivace, mi piace i miei uomini. Potremo godere di noi stessi che sono sicuro - spirited, I like in my men. We will enjoy ourselves I am sure
> 
> Prostituto – Prostitute


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Honeymoon comes to a close and Steve and Loki prepare to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this Chapter is a little shorter then the other as it rounds up the remaining couple of day. The next part is already ready and should be tomorrow.

The rest of the week passed quicker than the couple would have liked and they met up with Esta and Pippa the following day. Afterwards, the girls showed them to one of the favourite spots in the city, the Villa Borghese. It was nice to spend the afternoon wandering through the landscaped gardens and the museums, there was even a replica on the Globe Theatre on the grounds. They also enjoyed spending time with the girls as Esta and Pippa reminded Steve of Darcy and Jane and the longer they spent together, the more he felt they could become good friends with them. They once more made plans for dinner that evening before they had to go home.

The following day was Sunday, so Loki and Steve decided to spend the day doing nothing in the hotels leisure facilities, alternating their time between the pool and the spa. They couldn’t remember that last time that had done nothing at all and it was amazing. That evening, after they had made love, they decided that at least one day a month, they would make the time to get away and do nothing, just the two of them.

Monday was their last full day so they visited the Piazza di Spagna, the public sections of the Quirinal Palace and the Trevi Fountain before a last few bits of shopping. They met up with Esta and Pippa for dinner and they were glad to have met the pair, swapping email addresses so that they could keep in touch.

On their final day, Steve was suddenly feeling very nervous about going home. Now he had to face the girls about getting married without them and he couldn't say he was looking forward to it at all. Having already faced his parents, Loki couldn’t help but tease Steve a little over it.

“Knock it off, Loki. It’s alright for you, you won’t be having your balls handed to you when they find out. I, on the other hand run the risk of becoming a eunuch in the very near future.” Steve huffed as he threw his shirts into his case.

Loki grinned at him, but tried to be serious. “Well what about Thor? He’s not going to be happy about being kept in the dark about all this.”

Steve scowled. “Even if Thor was half as bad as Nat on her own, you have your mom and dad in your corner. If he hasn’t left the state, Bucky is all I’ve got and we don’t stand a chance. I'm telling you, we need to make the most of my cock until Saturday, because I won’t have one after that.”

Loki decided to leave Steve alone after this, but he smirked every time he heard him sigh. But no matter how much he wanted to, they couldn’t put it off and in the early evening boarded their plane, heading for home and their family.

**Author's Note:**

> As always all Feedback Welcome


End file.
